


Don't Think For A Second, That You Don't Belong To Me

by astele



Series: Animagus AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animagus, Asphyxiation, Blood, Bottom Original Percival Graves, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astele/pseuds/astele
Summary: Animagus AUPercival Graves is having a bad day. Seraphina is more than happy to correct his current attitude.





	Don't Think For A Second, That You Don't Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timewatcher9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/gifts).



When Percival Graves had woken up and had nearly immediately thrown his coffee across the room for being too hot, it should've been a clear sign to give up while he was ahead. What he should’ve done was call in sick, clamber back into bed and sleep it off. But being the stubborn man that was he, he decided he could weather whatever mood had descended on him that left him between screaming at the world and crying into his hands.

You could argue that this was the first major mistake out of four.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for every auror in his department to decide to stay clear of their boss today. One look at the stormy mood on his face, and they had scattered, suddenly extremely busy with cases that absolutely could not wait and tracking leads that until that moment had not existed. Nobody particularly wanted to cross the man that not only was their superior officer, but also had a penchant to snarl in his feline form in a manner that had previously left junior aurors in tears.

Personally, he was pleased for the lack of interaction at this point. His mood had only worsened since he had entered the department at the early hours of this morning, and he could swear that he had a headache coming on. The last thing he could want right now is the over-grown children in his employ deciding that they needed his guidance on the tiniest of tasks, or worse fall victim to yet another one of the persistent jokes that circulated the office. At the first sight of catnip today, he swore that somebody would lose some fingers.

A hesitant knock sounded on his office door, and he glared at the unseen offender as if this would ward them off before they had a chance to speak. Unfortunately, instead Abernathy made the mistake of entering, eyes uncertainly flittering around the room before shyly landing on it’s sole occupant.

“Uh, hello, sir, I just wanted to tell you that-“Abernathy wasn’t even given the chance to finish before he was met with pure irritation.

“I’m busy, come back later.” Came the testy reply, before his attention shifted back to a particularly trying piece of paperwork that had previously been the centre of his attention.

“It’s just, she wants to see y- “

“Abernathy.” This time the response was snarled out, and that was all it took for the affronting man to immediately turn tail and flee before anything else could be said, door slamming shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Percival had become an Animagus during his time at Ilvermoney. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence within the American magical community – within his own department, both Abernathy and Tina Goldstein also had Animagi forms, as well as Tina’s sister down in wand permits and Madam President herself. The first time he had shifted into his new form, he had found himself much shorter than he was used to, and looked down to find golden paws speckled with black markings, as well as a world that was suddenly much more intense than the one he had previously been used to. He would learn later when he returned to two legs that the form he would be able to take for the rest of his life was that of a serval – an African cat that was said to symbolize the ability to see things that others could not. All in all, he had always been proud of his Animagus form, and often found himself slipping back into the familiar and safe feline form that had served him so well throughout his life.

Therefore, instead of taking a lunch break with the others, Percival had found himself slinking through the hallways of macusa in his feline form, silently taking in the assortment of scents that told a different story than what he would’ve been able to pick up otherwise. Some were familiar – Tina always had the scent of forestry and dirt and leaf litter, whereas Abernathy always reminded him of the budgie that his grandmother had been so fond of all throughout his childhood. However, when another much stronger scent crossed him, he found himself momentarily frozen as he processed what exactly it was.

Unlike the aromas of the previous owners, this one was a predator through and through. He licked his lips as his picked up the familiar scent of fur entangled with the slightest taints of iron. Cautiously, he followed his nose and found himself outside a familiar office. The door was slightly ajar, which allowed him to slink forward and poke his head through the opening, checking left and right for the first sign of danger.

A larger dark feline form was curled up in the corner of the room, meticulously grooming. When he stuck his head through, he found himself the focus of two yellowy-gold eyes, watching him without pause.

Momentarily frozen, he finds his tail tucked between his hind legs, inciting a huff from the watchful panther. Rising to its paws, the much larger cat stalks forward, tail held high in comparison and lip curling back to reveal the slightest glimpse of canine teeth.

Considering his options, Percival decides to take the most logical path. An alarmed chirp escapes his mouth, and he takes off back down the hallway with his ears flattened against his head, an unhappy growl following him all the way back down the path he came down.

 

* * *

 

 

That afternoon, a meeting is called. It’s fairly standard – everyone is reporting in and making sure that nothing has slipped between the cracks or requires more urgent attention. Percival, however, is still in a bad mood from this morning, and still shaken by his earlier encounter, and overall wishes he had a valid excuse to skip this one out. However, President Picquery had been clear in the note she had sent him half an hour earlier that she expected him to be present, and that is how he found himself making it to the meeting minutes before it is due to start.

Years of practice are the only thing that allows him to keep a straight face over the next hour. The occasional argument isn’t unusual in these kinds of gatherings, however today it seems that his aurors are determined to bicker over who needs priority in their various tasks, and who was truly responsible for mistakes made, and who should be placed in charge of the cases that had come across his desk recently. Finally, the annoyance hits a point where he cannot take much more, and he finds himself snapping.

“Will you hold your tongue for once?” He hisses, raising his head from where it had previously been resting on his hand as he tried to tune them all out. The room is silent for once, and he finds himself momentarily confused. That is, until he catches Tina looking at him with an expression of slight terror, before pointedly moving her eyes over to Seraphina. A quick glance at the expression on her face told him that perhaps he should’ve waited to cut someone off mid-sentence, and he found himself taking a gulp and quietly excusing himself as quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Percival to be the last one at the office, long after the sky had gone dark and everyone else had finally given up and retreated home. The paperwork for a bust done earlier in the week had kept him late once again, however he was determined to finish it before dawn so it would be one less in the stack of tasks he had to get completed by the end of the month.

A noise outside his office disturbed him from the line he was working on, and instantly he was on his feet, moving forward with wary caution. A glance outside reveals that nobody is present, however he continues forward, scanning for any sign of an intruder or anything out of place. The paper-work remains piled on the desks in the room, and in the darkness he can see nothing out of place. However, a slight gleam catches his eyes and he reaches out to find out what is responsible.

His hand closes around cold nylon, and he lifts the object to inspect it. With a surprised pang, he realizes why it is so familiar but before he can react, he is knocked to the floor by a weight which drops on top of his.

“Mind explaining your attitude today?” A familiar voice hisses against his ear. He struggles to twist his body, tilting his head so that he can meet Seraphina’s eyes. His childhood friend has always been deceptively strong, and even now she uses it to pin him down, both hands wrapped around biceps to hold them against the ground.

Instead of replying, instincts take over and he finds himself growling in warning at her, the slightest glimpse of teeth visible. In response, she snarls back and applies more pressure on his arms, before leaning in so her lips rest against his now visible collarbone. Before a protest can escape, she bites down, hard. A little shriek escapes him, and she responds by biting down harder to the point where he feels the slightest trickle of blood from the wound.

Breathing heavy, he rests his head back against cold tile. He hears a little snicker, before a tongue rasping across the same spot. Despite his best efforts, the motion draws a little gasp from his mouth. “Good kitty, “she murmurs between strokes, breath hot against his aching skin.

Hot kisses continue up his throat when she has decided she’s finished. His heart rate increases as she teasingly kisses along his jugular, occasionally grazing the skin with her teeth in order to draw more little noises from her. When she reaches the junction between his jaw and neck he finds himself pressing up into her mouth, a whiny need in his mouth. She just laughs against his skin before taking it back within her teeth.

One of her legs forces its way between his, and she uses his to push him more firmly against the ground as she draws back with a satisfied smirk. He pants, resistance forgotten as he stares up at her panther eyes which are watching him possessively. Satisfied, she reaches out to grab what he had dropped earlier. Holding the cat collar between two fingers, she shook it gently in front of his face, allowing the small bell to jingle and echo across the empty office.

“Are you going to be a good pretty kitty now?” She asks him, toying with the collar in her hands. In response, he tests her grip on his remaining arm. Clicking her tongue, she shakes her head at him. “So stubborn today. I guess I have to remind you who you belong to.”

The collar is lightly dropped on his chest. Seraphina softly trails one hand up his chest, brushing her thumb across the fresh bitemark in order to illicit a hiss from between his teeth. She continues further up, lightly wrapping her thumb and index finger around his throat, causing him to whine at her. She tuts him, leaning up to press a kiss against his jaw, before tightening her grip ever so slowly.

Percival gasps, back arching as she pins him down by the throat, eyes fluttering with an eerie sense of contentment. When he starts to feel light-headed, he feels her pull back and release him, however he stays happily limp on the floor. This time, there is no resistance when she places the cold collar against his throat, hands slipping behind his neck to close it with a quiet finality in the dark room.

“My pretty kitty,” she purred, fingering the collar. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Do you think you deserve a reward?” In his haze, he responded by lifting his head slightly in order to press his lips against her jaw.

Delighted, she leaned in to kiss him, this time taking his bottom in between her teeth, lips curling into a smile against him when she tasted the slightest hint of iron.

“Let me show you that you’re mine kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i'm going to hell. part two will be up when i have the guts to write it, but for now, this is it boys. for more on the animagus au that is being developed i would check out hpcu-au on tumblr for all the good details.


End file.
